1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information transmitting apparatus for automatically transmitting relevant information to an information receiving terminal located at a distant location via a telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telephone set with a message transfer function includes a typical information transmitting apparatus which stores, for example, message information transmitted from an external side and then automatically transfers this information to a receiving terminal. Only one telephone number is usually assigned for each receiving terminal as the telephone number stored for a transfer destination.
However, recently, radio telephone sets such as cellular phone sets are often used as information receiving terminals. Often, a short-distance telephone number used when the relevant telephone set is located in a short distance area and a long-distance telephone number used when the telephone set is located in a long distance area have been assigned to a single cellular phone set. For example, the telephone number "030-1234567" is assigned to the cellular phone set located within a distance of 160 km from the originating position, while the telephone number "040-1234567" is assigned to the cellular phone set located in a distance greater than 160 km from the originating position. Similarly, a telephone number having the upper three digits of "080" is used for short distance communication, while a telephone number having the upper three digits of "090" and the same lower seven digits is used for long distance communication.
However, a problem arises that since only one telephone number for transfer can be assigned to the conventional telephone set with the message transfer function, if only the short distance telephone number is set, for example, to the cellular phone set for receiving information, when the relevant cellular phone set is located in the long distance area, since the telephone number of long distance communication corresponding to the position of the cellular phone set is not preset, message information cannot be automatically transferred to the cellular phone set and the relevant cellular phone set cannot receive the information even if it is an emergency call.
Another problem arises that when the cellular phone set to receive the information is located outside of the communication area, a power switch of the cellular phone set is turned off and a battery is consumed, if the telephone number of transmitting destination is dialed correctly, message information to the relevant cellular phone set cannot be transferred automatically and the cellular phone set cannot receive the information even if it is an emergency call.